<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Chapter 1: Fairy Lights by rwrbfanfic</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29759445">Chapter 1: Fairy Lights</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/rwrbfanfic/pseuds/rwrbfanfic'>rwrbfanfic</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>King: A RWRB Fanfic [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Red White &amp; Royal Blue - Casey McQuiston</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 23:41:31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,244</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29759445</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/rwrbfanfic/pseuds/rwrbfanfic</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>What would happen if Henry became King?</p><p>Chapter one in a new fanfic! We pick up in Henry and Alex's apartment, we learn what happened after the end of RWRB, and go from there! Enjoy the first chapter!</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Alex Claremont-Diaz/Henry Fox-Mountchristen-Windsor</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>King: A RWRB Fanfic [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2187201</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>36</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Chapter 1: Fairy Lights</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>The sun can be somewhat of a cruel thing. Intense heat, sunburn.. hell, even skin cancer. This morning, however, the sun is letting her golden rays flood Alex and Henry’s bedroom in their apartment. The bright sun gives their fairly modest room somewhat of a magical feel. After Henry saw how much the cruel sun’s rays came into their room, he put a little sun catcher in their window so now, every morning, little rainbows scatter all over their room. It's the little things that Henry does that makes Alex fall in love with the prince of England over, and over again.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Alex hasn’t slept without an alarm in years but Henry insisted, just for one night, he let the sun wake him up. Of course, he protested at first but Henry has a way of being right about a lot of things and Alex trusts Henry. Well- actually.. not on everything because Henry still likes his beans plain and on toast. The disgusting and offensive, British way. He decided to trust Henry on this one and last night, before bed, he went to bed without setting his alarm. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>If there’s one thing Alex is not, it’s a morning person. He’s a full night owl. In high school, he would stay up until 3 A.M. doing AP course work and in the White House, his late night coffee requests became so much of a ritual that the staff didn’t even wait for Alex to ask for coffee. They would just bring it up to his room before he even thought about asking for coffee. He felt bad for his late night coffee requests but he also didn’t want to treat the night shift staff to him in his Simpsons underwear. Although, now that he thinks about it, they might have enjoyed the show. The staff signed NDA’s but he didn’t want to risk showing them more than they signed up for. He knew stuff like that would eventually get out because of ‘anonymous sources’, also known as White House staff who wanted to make a quick buck by giving away the late night secrets of the First Family.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ever since they moved in together, shortly after his mom was sworn in for a second term, Alex has this </span>
  <em>
    <span>thing </span>
  </em>
  <span>he does. He wakes up 5 minutes before Henry’s alarm goes off and just watches him sleep. It’s his moment to enjoy the love of his life without any interference from the world. On more than one occasion, Henry has caught Alex doing this but he doesn’t mind. Also on more than one occasion, things quickly have gone far too sexual. Alex hates when Henry kisses him as soon as they wake up because he thinks that his breath smells bad but Henry always says, “darling, you brush your teeth after every meal, and you still think your breath smells bad.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>This morning something was different because for the first time since they moved in together, Henry wasn't there lying next to him when Alex turned to watch him in his sleep. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Where the hell did he go?” Alex softly whispers to himself.</span>
</p><p>~~~~~</p><p>
  <span>The feeling of the cold hardwood floor sends a shiver through Alex’s spine as he goes to the closet to put on some clothes. Although, he should be used to the freezing floor considering it's been a few weeks of this. Most mornings since moving in with Henry, he has woken up without any clothes on. It's a February morning in Brooklyn so no clothes does not mix well with the winter temperatures. Henry likes to sleep in freezing temperatures and Alex is from Texas. It doesn't help that Henry insists on turning off the heater to lower their bills. Alex endulges Henry in this, but he secretly turns it on at night when it's too cold to sleep. Alex doesn’t do the cold. Henry does cold.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He quickly throws on some pajama bottoms and just the feeling of clothes on him brings him instant comfort and warmth. Alex also throws Henry’s green hoodie over a ‘History, Huh?’ T-shirt that Nora made for him and Henry as a housewarming gift. Nora paid extra to have Henry’s bezalded in red plastic jewels.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>As he makes his way to the kitchen, he stops to look at the pictures that Henry has hung up in the hallway. Everytime he walks by these pictures that capture precious memories, Alex can’t help but stop and look back on these moments. Alex’s favorite is from last November, on election night when Texas went blue. June in a white dress crying, Nora in pearls, also crying, plus Henry and Alex, you guessed it, also crying. But Alex’s favorite part of the photo is his mom on the far left. She looks absolutely gorgeous waving to her supporters after such a huge victory. Seeing the presidential seal on the podium could bring him to tears. The pride he feels is not just as her son but also as an American. He never doubted it could happen, but he still cannot believe Americans elected a southern woman with a bi-racial family and a bisexual son. Alex is not only </span>
  <em>
    <span>seeing </span>
  </em>
  <span>the progress the country is making, he’s living it. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>After Texas went blue and his mom won her second term, Alex took Henry to his family’s butter colored home. Seeing Henry on election night was like bringing Henry to his political world and he wanted Henry in all of his worlds, all of his spheres that are independent to each other but held together by him. His family world, his love world, his ambition world, he wanted Henry in them all, for better or for worse. Alex opened the door to the house that sat empty for four years and walked in, Henry by his side. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Taking in the cold air, Alex said to Henry, “so this is home.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Where’s all the furniture?” Henry said looking around, confused.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s mostly in storage.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Alex took Henry’s hand and walked him over to the kitchen where there was a candle that his grandmother gave to him. His mom wanted to bring it to the White House but Alex insisted it stayed in Texas because that was where home was. His maternal grandmother was someone Alex loved with his whole being. She was the only one who fed up with his antics all those years she babysat him and June. Marjorie Claremont was one of a kind. She passed away the day before the election in 2016 and he can feel the pride she would’ve had knowing that her daughter was going to be president, every time he lights the candle. She was buried in Kansas City so Alex doesn't get the chance to go see her very often. This candle is his way to see her, so he only lights it on special occasions.  After disappearing for a few minutes to go get a lighter, Alex returns and lights the candle. It’s glow has always comforted Alex in moments of stress or, in this case, intense joy. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“My… grandmother gave this candle to me a few days before she passed… I only light it when I need to feel her warmth,” he explained to Henry. “I wanted to bring you here so that you could meet her. I know it’s stupid and we can go back to the par-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Stop.” Henry interrupted, “You don't have to explain. I don't want to go anywhere. I don't want to be anywhere that you're not.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>In that moment, Alex felt the same way as he did when Henry kissed him under the tree at the White House New Year’s Party, he knew he was in big trouble. After the kiss, Alex realized he had feelings for someone that he shouldn't be with. Now, he knows he’s never going to love anything, or anyone as much as he loves Henry. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I fucking hate what you’re doing to me- but I love you so much,” Alex said with tears filling his eyes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Alex’s phone buzzed in his pockets with texts and missed calls but he didn’t care. He was happy and he wouldn't let anyone burst his bubble. Alex kissed Henry in a sloppy, emotion filled way and knew that if they ever broke up, or if anything happened to Henry, he would never be able to love again.</span>
</p><p><br/>
~~~~~</p><p>
  <span>Alex has walked in on Henry cooking up an absolute feast. Henry still has his bedhead and is diligently scrambling a couple eggs in a bowl. He’s wearing a black “Kiss The Cook” apron that Alex got him for Christmas as a gag gift but he wears it proudly when he cooks. There’s also a horribly photoshopped picture of red lips on the apron that is super pixelated and grainy but Henry doesn't mind.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Until moving in with Henry, Alex never knew that he could cook. He always thought that princes just had people cook for them but Henry had the chef teach him how to cook. His grandmother discouraged him from learning how to cook simply saying, “why bother when we can have people do it for us?” Henry’s dad was the one who encouraged him to cook and learn because it was such an integral part of his family growing up. When Henry’s dad was passing, his final wish was for Henry to learn how to cook and carry on the Fox legacy of being exceptional cooks. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Alex knows that Henry isn't the best chef but Henry is really trying so Alex has to keep encouraging him. To his own surprise, Alex has noticed a slow, but steady increase in ‘edible’ food that Henry cooks.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You're too much of a morning person,” Alex says, groggily.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Henry turns and Alex sees the grin on his face quickly grow into a smile that stretches ear to ear. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Good morning, darling.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Alex walks over to the countertop and sees an assortment of fruit, fresh pancakes, bacon, and yes, even the disgusting baked beans. Oh god. Henry has a thing of making a big meal when he has to tell him some bad news or convince him to do something. The first time Henry ever cooked for Alex, he suggested they get another dog. Don’t get him wrong, Alex loves dogs and he was open to the idea of getting a little friend for David. That was until Henry said this:</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I was thinking we get another beagle?” Henry said, giving Alex his puppy dog eyes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It’s not that he hates beagles, it's just that Alex thinks there are so many other dog breeds that look so much better than a beagle.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Adamantly he said, “no- nope. Sorry sweetheart, but no”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Alex thought that he won the argument that easy. He was mentally patting himself on the back because Henry was looking down at his sandwich in defeat. Then, Henry looked up with the cutest, saddest look he had ever seen. And it absolutely broke him. They went to the shelter that night and got a little golden retriever beagle mix. They named him Freddie, after Freddie Mercury. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>When they got home that night and let Freddie out of his carrier, he was a little nervous but then, within a few seconds, he darted around the room faster than any dog Alex had ever seen run. Henry chased Freddie around the whole apartment until both of them were incredibly tired. Alex had already settled down on the couch by the time Henry brought Freddie back to the living room and gave him some food. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>David and Freddie took a little longer to get comfortable with each other. Freddie loved David from the first time they met. Freddie was even sharing his food with David but it took a few days for David to warm up to Freddie because he had never been around other dogs. David was bred at Kensington Palace and the only other animal in the palace was Bea’s fat cat, Mr. Wobbles. However, after a few days with Freddie, David started to play with Freddie. Alex and Henry think that David appreciates the new energy. Alex has admitted that getting Freddie was a good idea because David needed an energy boost. He isn’t exactly an ‘old’ dog yet, but he is definitely starting to slow down in energy. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What are you up to now?” Alex says, giving Henry a suspicious look.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What?” Henry said, faux hurt on his face, “can’t a man just cook his boyfriend a breakfast without having any ulterior motives?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes, a man can, but you always want something when you cook me food.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Okay, point taken.” Henry says, going back to scrambling his eggs.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Alex walks up to him and hugs him from behind like a child hugging their mothers leg when they're scared. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Don't take this as me not wanting food,” Alex says, “but you don't have to cook for me every time you have to tell me something you know I’m not going to like.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Love, I find it a little offensive that you think I am doing this to simply tell you some bad news.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well I find those beans offensive,” Alex says, looking at the beans on the stove, “so I guess we both have to deal with being offended this morning.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Henry rolls his eyes, “y'know, these beans made me the man I am today.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That's the only good thing those beans have done.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Can you go set the table, love?” Henry says kissing Alex.  He really does know how to shut Alex up.</span>
</p><p>~~~~~</p><p>
  <span>Alex makes his way over to their breakfast nook which is close enough to the kitchen that he can see Henry finishing up breakfast but far enough to not hear the bacon sizzling in the pan. The plates are already set up on the table because Henry insists that there be plates on the table for ‘aesthetic purposes’. All Alex has to do is remove the fancy napkins that Philip and Martha gave to them as a housewarming gift. He gets that Philip is second in line to the throne but napkins? As a housewarming gift? He’s still a little upset that no one thought to buy them a coffee maker or even one of those custom waffle makers with their initials. Sure its cheesy as fuck and more of a wedding gift, but this is their place, they make the rules. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Just the smell of bacon makes Freddie spring up from his nap under the table and he runs circles around Henry’s legs as he tries to bring food to the table.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“There, there Fred. Come sit next to me,” Henry says.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Alex sometimes thinks Henry loves Freddie and David more than him because they get more attention than him. He didn’t have animals growing up because his mom was way too busy as a congresswoman, and then Speaker of the House to take care of animals. His dad brought home a little kitty one night in the thick of their divrce and they got into one of the biggest arguments. Oscar argued that a cat would be good Alex and his mom argued that Alex can barely take care of himself let alone a cat. She had a point. Alex was too busy with school to even think about a cat and June was off at college. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Henry sat down and put a plate full of bacon, eggs, and pancakes in front of Alex. Henry’s plate looked pretty similar, just with the addition of plain, disgusting baked beans. Alex started on the pancakes because Henry had already put thick, gooey syrup on it and he hates soggy pancakes. It’s still amazing to him that he and Henry are here. This kid from Austin is dating the Prince of England. What is life?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What are you looking at?” Henry asks, looking behind him to see if anything is there.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Alex gave him a simple answer, “you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Okay… why are you looking at me and not enjoying the breakfast I made you?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Can a man not admire his boyfriend?” Alex says, looking down and finally starting on his breakfast.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So, darling, I was thinking-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“HA!” Alex says, cutting Henry off, mouth full of bacon, “so you do have some bad news to tell me! And here I was… thinking my boyfriend made me this meal out of the kindness of his heart.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Henry’s turned as red as a turnip because he had just been caught red handed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Fine, you got me. But listen love, I was thinking… since valentines is coming up-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>That's all Henry had to say for Alex to know that he was going to turn his idea down. Alex absolutely hates Valentines Day because it is just a way for big companies like Amazon and other retailers to make money off of couples and the occasional single person who wants to buy themselves chocolate to not feel lonely. It makes people feel bad for being single. Even though he is now in a very happy, and very committed relationship, he absolutely does not do Valentines Day.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No. You don't even have to finish that sentence, we are not doing it.” Alex said quickly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Bloody hell,” Henry was becoming upset, and Alex liked it. “Can you let me finish?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Alex gave him a gesture that said ‘go on’.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So I know you don’t like valentines because it promotes big corporations-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes that’s true.” Alex said, once again interrupting Henry and making Henry take a deep</span>
</p><p>
  <span>breath before continuing.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Henry starts again while poking around his plate, “So I was thinking we take a little trip</span>
</p><p>
  <span>for valentines.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Where to?” Alex asked with a suspicious look.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Brazil. Rio to be more specific. I haven't been since the Olympics and I think it would be good for us to just hang out by the beach and relax. We need to get out of the city.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Okay… that sounds like a good idea minus the fact that it's way too far. We can't just ‘go’ to Brazil, sweetheart. You know that.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, yeah- bloody security.” Henry says with a hint of annoyance in his voice that Alex has only heard once when he went to England to win Henry back last summer. “But I’ve already told Shaan and he said he’s going to coordinate with your security team too.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Henry,” a pause, “this sounds less like you </span>
  <em>
    <span>asking </span>
  </em>
  <span>if we should go to Brazil and more you </span>
  <em>
    <span>telling </span>
  </em>
  <span>me that we’re going to Brazil.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’ve already told the pilot of the Royalty One.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Alex’s makes a noise that he wishes he didn't. It came out of frustration with Henry for just booking a whole trip without asking him, and the bacon he was nibbling on throughout this conversation.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“When are we leaving?” Alex asks quietly, almost like he knows the answer.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Tonight.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Alex is so pissed off that Henry is springing this trip on him out of nowhere that he thinks steam is coming out of his ears:</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“¡Estúpido! ¡¿Por qué me dices esto ahora?! Te odio por hacer esto, pero también te amo.”</span>
</p><p>
  <b>CREDITS- Chapter One: Fairy Lights Pt. 1 </b>
</p><p>Written By: @bookswith_babs (Instagram)</p><p>Collaborator: @selvacvo(Instagram)</p><p>Edited By: @whitehousetrio (Instagram)</p><p> </p><p>Please complete this google form to be entered in a drawing to win a future chapter of KING early: tinyurl.com/kingfeedback1</p><p>
  <b>CHAPTER ONE IS NOT YET COMPLETE. PART 2 WILL BE RELEASING ON MARCH 12TH 2021. FOLLOW @rwrbfanfic ON INSTAGRAM FOR UPDATES</b>
</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>